Escribiendo nuestra historia de amor
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Harry ha muerto y Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, hay alguien que ha luchado por la persona que el ama no muera. Es un mundo donde ella es algo menos que una esclava Pero nadie ha dicho que lograr que ella le ame es algo sencillo. Aunque tu la ame Pr Btvs


**ESCRIBIENDO NUESTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. Está pequeña historia es para mi amiga btvs22. Si, lo sé amiga, hace tiempo qué te prometi escribirla, pero simplemente la inspiración no era algo muy plasmable.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Me encontraba en una disyuntiva. El había salvado prácticamente mi vida. Había cambiado por mí y me amaba y yo no lo sabía.

Algunas veces el dolor de haber perdido a quien más amas suele dejarte esa sensación de vacío de la qué es imposible recuperarse. Pero es a través de esa sensación qué pronto comprendes qué algunas veces lo qué siempre has amado, lo qué siempre creíste qué era para ti no lo es y qué alguien a quien siempre creíste odiar no ha sido así y qué más bien lo has amado y es un sentimiento qué has guardado en lo más profundo de tu corazón para olvidarlo o por lo menos hacerte a la idea qué nunca será para ti y poder vivir con ese recuerdo.

Después de todo, una guerra no es más qué el inicio de una nueva lucha palpable y a todos nos ha dejado alguna perdida como en mi caso ha sido la pérdida del qué yo creía el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo y por supuesto, una boda qué jamás desee. Era más bien un castigo y la más cruel de las torturas para mí.

Mi historia con él jamás fue un cuento de hadas, por el contrario si bien, en un principio yo creí amarlo. Y, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando veías esa cara de ángel y esa sonrisa encantador? Mi sangre, sus prejuicios y nuestro alrededor siempre estuvieron en nuestra contra. ¿Su nombre? Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Mi fantástico, fabuloso y muy envidiado marido.

Pero eso ahora sé qué no es importante y qué al igual que yo, el tuvo qué guardar sus sentimientos y nunca hablar de ellos. Es ahora qué comprendo, cuando estoy a punto de perderlo qué el también me amo y qué yo no he sido más qué una tonta egoísta qué sé ha negado a aceptar su verdadero sentir y mi verdadera realidad.

Soy o era Hermione Granger, una bruja impura, por ser hija de muggles o gente no mágica, y sin embargo la mejor bruja, -a criterio de la mayoría- de mi generación, también, soy o era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter el niño qué vivió hasta aquella fatídica noche.

Como dije antes, mi historia con el por mi pasado no fue un cuento de hadas, sin embargo pocas veces vemos lo qué tenemos a nuestro alrededor porque yo jamás hubiese creído, aún y cuando alguien de mi entera confianza lo hubiera dicho, aún más, solo lo creería una broma de mal gusto y por ende la tacharía de loca.

Sin embargo, el haber leído su diario, sus pensamientos y su verdadero ser me ha abierto los ojos y sé qué haría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo sonreír, con su característica frialdad solo para mi. Porque sé qué ahora haría cualquier cosa por volver a sentirlo dentro de mí y escuchar un "Te amo" de sus labios para corresponderle con las mismas palabras y entregarme a el por completo, sin miedos, reservas o medidas.

Está, es nuestra historia de amor. Soy Hermione Malfoy y es aquí donde empieza mi historia de tormento y de dolor. La historia de dos seres qué sé han amado desde el inicio de los tiempos y qué por diferentes circunstancias han tenido qué vivir en la separación y el olvido, en la duda y el resquemor. Entre el miedo y la soledad a no creer ser correspondidos. La historia de dos seres qué han atravesado un espinoso camino para llegar a ser lo qué ahora son y qué han tenido que luchar por aquello qué creían perdido y poco digno de contarse. La historia de aquellos qué mucho han perdido y poco han ganado en está guerra cruel y sin sentido qué ha desencadenado un loco ambicioso de poder y qué ha arrasado con todo aquello qué tanto hemos amado.

* * *

Este es un regalo para una muy querida amiga. **BTVS22. **Ella hace tiempo me dijo qué le gustaría leer un fic en donde Voldemort hubiese ganado la guerra y Draco y Hermione sé enamoraran. Espero no decepcionarte. Son algunos capítulos los qué tengo escritos, pero no quería dejar de publicarla, porque es un regalo para ti, para comenzar este nuevo año y mi manera de decirte echale ganas y muchísima suerte!

**Feliz año nuevo 2011. **

**¿Les gusta el titulo? Acepto sugerencias para cambiarlo.**

Otra cosita, por favor si alguien quiere dejar review sin cuenta y desean qué les responda, déjenme su e-mail para responder los reviews anónimos. Déjenlo de la siguiente forma: yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail punto com para poder responderles y qué aparezca (por cierto, ese es mi e-mail por si alguien quiere agregarme, aunque pueden tomarlo de mi profile)

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
